


Circuitous

by healingmirth



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, multi_ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has trouble finding some words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuitous

Dan kicked the corner of the couch, shoved his hands in his pockets, took them back out again. "What's the point of being a writer if we can't get words to do what we want them to do?"

Casey didn't look away from the monitor. "I'm not having any trouble getting words to do what I want them to do. I wouldn't know."

Then Dan said, "_Casey_," in the tone of voice that implied that they were having two different conversations again, so he looked up to see that Dan had his life-crisis face on instead of the expected work-crisis one. It called for talking, rather than working, and Casey trusted that he'd know what they were talking about, eventually.

"The point is that they pay us enough to live very comfortably in the most expensive city in the country."

"I do love this city," Dan said.

"And people buy us drinks when we go out."

"Or sometimes throw them at us."

"Or sometimes throw them at us," Casey agreed.

"But that's mostly because we're on TV."

"Fewer people would recognize us at the bars, if we weren't on TV," Casey agreed again, "but you and I wouldn't be on TV if we weren't writers, too."

"Good writers."

"Great writers."

"Great writers. A team," Dan said, with an intense sort of look, and Casey was starting to get an inkling that but for the fact that they were in the office, this conversation had nothing to do with their jobs, and more to do with what Danny hadn't said last night. "I'm the mercurial, gifted one, and you're the dependable, hardworking one," he added. "I'm good with words."

Casey pushed his keyboard away and stood. "You are good with words, and I'll let you have gifted, if I can be the charming one, too."

Dan smiled as Casey walked around the edge of the desk to stand in front of him. "You can be the charming one, but keep your hands off cute." Then suddenly the distraction stopped working its magic and his expression turned worried.

"Casey, I."

"Maybe they just aren't ready yet," Casey pointed out, and then he pressed on Dan's shoulders until he sank down onto the couch. He dropped into a crouch between Dan's legs and rested his elbows on Dan's knees. "We've got time for words later," he said. "Danny. I promise. You'll find them."

**Author's Note:**

> written for multi_ficathon on LiveJournal. prompt: talent


End file.
